JOURNIES: A Story of Life
by JBelle22
Summary: It's Lily and James' Seventh Year at Hogwarts. James has finally gotten Lily to agree to go out with him, but is Lily hiding something? Do Lily and her best friend, Miley, know something noone else does? If they do, will they actually tell everyone else?
1. Introduction

JOURNIES: A Story of Life CHAPTER ONE: Stars and Towers 

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lily?" James asked, resting his forehead against hers. They were on the Astronomy Tower, on a warm September night, at 12:00 midnight.

_I couldn't do that to him,_ thought Lily. _It definitely wouldn't be fair to either of us. But I like him so much. It probably wouldn't last too long anyway. I'll call it quits before he can figure out my secret._

"Yes," she breathed, bridging the gap between their lips. As they kissed, Lily felt warmth spread throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. Lily half expected dolphins to spring from the glimmering lake any minute.

James had planned this perfectly. First, he had asked her on their second date. He told her to wear something semi formal that she was comfortable in, and to meet him outside the Common Room at 8:00 sharp. With help from her best friends, Miley and Carolyn, she had picked out a cute mini dress, and made her hair and makeup look sexy as hell. As soon as she stepped out through the portrait hole, she saw James' eyes widen and darken with lust.

She was wearing a black, strapless mini dress that ended at her knees. It was tight on top and flowed out, starting at right underneath her bust. It had white silk hems and a white silk ribbon right underneath her bust that tied in a small bow. She had black stilettos on, and a black clutch. Her highlighted auburn hair was in its natural loose curls, with a couple pieces pinned back from her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.

James had mentioned how gorgeous she looked, and kissed her politely on the cheek. Then he had led her up to the Astronomy Tower, where a beautiful dinner was waiting for them, candlelit and all.

"James!" she had gasped. He has smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips, before leading her to her chair. They had spent the rest of the night eating, talking and laughing.

"Lily!" James said loudly, shaking her shoulder slightly. Lily snapped back to the present. She had been gazing out over the lake, reliving the night in her mind. It had been almost, well magical. She hadn't expected anything like that.

"I'm just thinking," she mused to him.

"About what?" he asked, pulling her closer as a wind suddenly swept through the little tower.

"I was just wondering why I hated you so much. I honestly can't remember why I did, besides a few pranks you pulled on Miley, Carolyn and me," she replied with a little laugh.

"I can," said James. "It was in Third Year. We were in potions class, and Sirius and I were working at the same bench as you and Miley. Sirius pretended to drop his wand underneath the bench so that he could look under your skirts. I unfortunately did drop my wand, and stupidly enough, I went under the table to get it. You felt Sirius' head brush your knee, and you got mad. REALLY mad. Sirius and I popped up from underneath the workbench at the same time, and Sirius, being Sirius, pointed his finger at me. You believed him and thought I was looking under your skirts, so from then on you hated me because you thought I was a thirteen year old pervert."

"Really?" laughed Lily.

"Yep," replied James. Then: "Oh, and Sirius said you were wearing cute little lacy, red undergarments." James doubled over laughing while Lily blushed and giggled.

The whole situation was pretty hilarious. The rest of the night was romantic and comfortable. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower later that night, no one was awake.

"I had a really great time tonight, James," Lily said, smiling widely. James grinned.

"Me too, Lils," he answered. He leaned down towards her, and their lips gently touched, and they bid one another goodnight.

Lily climbed the stairs to the Seventh Year girls dormitory, and made her way to a door marked Head Dorms. She muttered the password ("Falafel") and entered. You see, in every house where the Head Girl and the Head Boy lived, a door popped up in each of their dorms, leading to the Head Dorms. It was like a bunch of Rooms of Requirement. Since Lily and James were in the same house, they shared the dorms. Since they also had unusually strong bonds with their friends, Headmaster Dumbledore allowed Sirius, Remus, Miley and Carolyn to move in with them.

The dorms consisted of a kitchen, round dining room, two giant bedrooms, a study with large worktables, and a Common Room. Miley, Lily and Carolyn shared one of the bedrooms, and James, Remus and Sirius shared the other. Peter was still living in the Gryffindor boys dorms.

Lily opened the door to her shared bedroom and was immediately bombarded with questions from Miley and Carolyn.

"How was it?"

"Where'd you guys go?"

"Did he look hot?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" exclaimed Lily, holding her arms up in front of her. She led them downstairs so as not to wake the boys up. Their room was right next-door. She set her purse down and kicked her shoes off, thinking-

_I need a cup of tea._

One suddenly appeared on a table next to one of the black leather couches. She slumped down onto the couch and looked up at her two best friends.

Miley "Mi" Smith was around 5'6 ½'' tall, with long, layered, gorgeous blonde hair, with natural shades of blonde mixed in. It was layered and straight, and beautiful. She was athletic, playing chaser on the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. She had a body that was o die for, and deep blue eyes that turned dark gray when she was upset or angry. She was strong- willed and loved sneaking around after hours. Miley was spontaneous, and a rebel. She had two piercings in each ear, and a stud in one, as well as a belly button ring and a tattoo of a star and a moon on the bottom of her heel. She was also amazingly loyal.

Carolyn "Carrie" Blasdell was around 5'4'', with chestnut brown curls that fell to just below her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a pretty smile, though she wasn't quite as stunning as Miley and Lily. She was quiet and reserved, though she would always stick by her friends. Carrie was going out with Remus Lupin, and therefore was friends with James and Sirius. Carolyn didn't feel threatened by the fact that Remus was a werewolf. In fact, she seemed to like him even more for it.

"Well," said Lily tiredly. 'He asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Really?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Miley. "Oh Lae, I'm so happy for you!" Miley called Lily, "Lae".

"Me too," piped in Carolyn.

"Well, how was it?" asked Miley immediately.

Lily went into a long explanation of the wonderful time James had provided her. By the time she was finished explaining every minor detail, it was nearly 3:30 in the morning. The three girls trouped up the stairs, giggling tiredly all the way. They each had giant beds, but they decided to crash on Lily's bed because it was closest to the door. Miley took out her wand and magicked them into their pajamas; their teeth were magically brushed, their faces magically washed, and their hair was up in various "dos".

_THE NEXT MORNING 10:30 AM_

Lily groaned and rolled over, only to find two bodies on the other side of her, groaning and waking as well.

"What the hell time is it?" muttered Miley. She wasn't a very big morning person.

"It's 10:30 am," said and amused voice from the doorway.

The three girls jumped and spun around facing the doorway. James, Sirius and Remus were standing there, watching them.

"James, Sirius, Remus! What are you doing?" exclaimed Carolyn.

Lily and Miley, on the other hand, jumped right out of bed in their pajama shorts and tank tops, and pulled on their slippers. James was wearing pajama bottoms and a muscle shirt, with a zippy over the top, and Sirius and Remus were wearing similar things.

"Hey Lils," said James, grinning at her. Lily walked over to him, and he drew her into a hug. She sighed contentedly and leaned up to give him a quick kiss. This soon turned into a rather large make out session. The other four just waited until they were done, Miley tapping her foot impatiently.

APPROXIMATELY FOUR MINUTES LATER

Lily finally broke away, blushing, but smiling widely nonetheless. James was just sitting there grinning like a rather heavily medicated patient in a hospital.

"Great, you're finally done! Sirius made us stand and watch you trying to eat each other's tongues. He said it was a sacred act or something," muttered Miley.

"Hey, hey!" exclaimed Sirius. "You cannot interrupt their first make out session! That is a punishable sin! God, don't you know anything?!"

Lily blushed and stepped away from James. James, too happy to care what Sirius had to say, grinned and pulled her back to him, so that her back was against his front. Their friends smirked at them, and there was a comfortable silence. The six of them trouped down the stairs to the Common Room. As soon as they all settled down on the comfortable furniture, Sirius whined, "I'm hungry!"

"So go get yourself some breakfast," said Carolyn, who was sitting next to Remus reading a book.

"But I suck at cooking!" exclaimed Sirius. "Lily, come help me!"

"Not now Sirius," muttered James, who was already in another lip lock with Lily. When Sirius asked again, James just waved his arms around wildly, not even surfacing.

"Oh Jesus, can't you do anything for yourself?" grumbled Bridget, slapping Sirius upside the head. She pulled herself up from the couch, and together they walked into the kitchen. Bridget began coking by magic, while Sirius poured out orange juice, and sang to himself. Very badly. When they finally finished, and had everything on plates, they dragged Lily and James away from one another, and pulled everyone into the kitchen.

Lily's breakfast was a blueberry scone with strawberry yogurt to dip it in. In other words, it was the ultimate healthy breakfast.

Sirius looked up from his plate of sausage, bacon and eggs, and looked at James, saying,

"James, you picked one weird girl."


	2. A Hogsmeade Adventure

A/n: Hey guys! I'm so excited, this is my first story ever posted!!!!!! I really hope you like it. Please read and review!

JOURNIES: A Story of Life

CHAPTER TWO: A Hogsmeade Adventure

"Will you two girls please hurry the hell up?!" yelled Sirius, calling up the stairs to where Lily and Bridget were.

The two girls were in their bedroom. Carolyn and Remus had moved back into the Gryffindor Dorms, complaining that they couldn't bear to eat, sleep and live in the same uptight proximity with Sirius, although Lily and Miley had a different theory. They thought that Carolyn and Remus felt odd around them, because they weren't as close as the others were. Sirius and James were like brothers, whereas Remus and James and Remus and Sirius were just like best friends. The same went for Lily and Miley and Carolyn.

Anyways, Lily and Miley were primping in their bedroom. They wore around the same size clothing, so they shared clothes, meaning that they had a monstrous amount of clothing. The two beauties walked into their closet, trying to decide which outfits to wear to Hogsmeade.

Lily decided on black pinstriped capris, with cuffs on the bottom of the pants, and a adorable emerald green, baby doll tee. She was wearing black stilettos, and she had on a cute little silver charm bracelet. Her auburn locks were straightened underneath a black, crocheted beanie. She looked adorable!

Miley had chosen a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a light blue camisole, and a crocheted black mini sweater over top. She wore black stilettos also, and her hair was in its naturally straight form. She had pulled it up in a high ponytail, with her bangs pinned back. She looked awesome.

"Lily! Miley!" exclaimed Sirius again."HURRY THE HELL UP!"

The girls grabbed their purses and walked casually down the stairs.

"Finally!" breathed Sirius. James was standing next to him, staring at Lily. She rolled her eyes and went over to give him a long lasting kiss. When she pulled away, he was grinning absentmindedly. Lily still had that effect on James, even after all those weeks.

When the quartet finally got moving, they walked down to meet Remus and Carolyn at the front door. They had already left, according to Carolyn's twin sister, Halley.

"Hmm, wonder what's wrong with them?" mused Sirius. Lily and Miley shared a look but said nothing.

After an interesting carriage ride, in which Sirius tried to passionately declare his deep love for Miley, and was hung out the window by his collar, they finally arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Lils, I wanna show you something," declared James, dragging Lily away from the group. Groaning, Lily turned around and waved goodbye.

"Well, I'm going to go to the 3 Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer. Have fun on your date Sirius," said Miley. Many guys had asked he to Hogsmeade, but she turned them all down. She felt like being alone at the moment.

"Oh, I don't have a date this time. I felt like going alone," Sirius replied.

"Me too," Miley answered quietly. " You want to get a butterbeer then?"

"Sure," he replied, following Miley up the main street of the wizarding village. They chatted companionably until they reached the busy little pub. Sirius held the door open for Miley, and then entered after her. Sirius went up to the bar while Miley found a booth. She took the only one she could find, a two-person booth in a secluded corner of the pub. Sirius came back a few minutes later with two butterbeers. As Miley reached for her money to pay him back, Sirius simply said,

"Don't worry about it, I got them free anyways. Madam Rosmerta took a liking to me last year when I came in here all the time."

Miley let out a graceful laugh, and sipped on her butterbeer.

"Well thank you then, sir, for your good looks," she giggled.

The two talked and joked animatedly for the next half an hour, until they finished their butterbeers and fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them realized they were leaning closer and closer toward each other, subconsciously. Suddenly, Sirius leaned forward and captured Miley's mouth in a soft kiss. When she didn't pull back, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Miley reciprocated, putting her arms around Sirius' neck, pulling him down to her height. Sirius was having the time of his life when Miley pulled away, and stood up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before grabbing her coat and running out of the pub. Sirius, confused, immediately grabbed his coat, sprinting after her.

"James, where are we going?" giggled Lily. James had his hands over her eyes, and he was guiding her somewhere special.

"It's a surprise Lils," James replied, holding her against him as they stated going through the trees. After around ten more minutes of walking, James took his hands off of Lily's eyes, and whispered, "What do you think?"

Lily gasped; they were in the most gorgeous clearing she had ever seen. There was a beautiful waterfall, which emptied into a crystal clear lake. There were fairies flitting about on and around the water, and some were in crevices deep behind the waterfall. There were gorgeous flowers all around; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It brought tears to her eyes. When James saw these tears, he got worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, turning Lily to face him. To his surprise, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. James instinctively placed his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly. Lily broke the kiss, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love it," she whispered, kissing his nose.

"Good." He stroked her hair back from her face, and said, "About that kiss…" before pulling Lily into another kiss.

Someone in the shadows from where they had just come laughed quietly, and whispered,

"Be careful with that flower Potter, or she might just _wither away_."

"Miley wait!" Sirius called, running behind her, and catching up to her just as she sank to the ground in an alley she had dashed down. He lifted Miley's chin up toward his face, and looked into her eyes; he was shocked to see them sparkling with tears. "What's wrong?"

"It would never work out with us Sirius," she said softly.

"How do you know that?" Sirius said fiercely. Then softly, he said, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"You would hurt me," she said simply.

"How could you think that, Miley?! I would never hurt you!"

"Yes you would, Sirius," Miley said firmly. "I'm not saying you would do it intentionally, but you've done it to every girl you've ever dated. You go out with them for a couple of days, before you dump them for another girl you met two seconds before. I'm not going to be one of them. I refuse to be!"

"Don't you see?" Sirius said desperately. "I only did that to pass the time. I really like you, Miley, and I'm asking you to give me one chance! Please." To prove his point, he picked Miley up off the ground, and placed an intense kiss on her lips. She felt her knees grow weak, and when Sirius pulled back slightly and said, "Will you go out with me Miley?"

She just began kissing him again.

At around 8:00 that night, the four met up at Fale, a club in Hogsmeade. The Seventh Years were allowed to stay out until 4:00 in the morning at clubs and restaurants in Hogsmeade. They danced, made out, danced some more, and made out again. James checked his watch eventually, and realized it was already 3:25 am.

"Hey guys, we should go!" he called over the music. They nodded in agreement and began to make their way outside.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lily. "I left my purse inside."

"Do you want me to come with you to get it?" asked James, walking back toward the club with his beloved girlfriend.

"It's okay, Jay," Lily answered, waving him off. "I'll catch up."

"If you're sure…" he answered, slightly worried; it was late, and he most definitely didn't want Lily to get hurt.

Lily made her way back inside the loud club, and she looked around the tables for her purse. She found it in the back booth where they has set their stuff, and began to make her way outside. This whole ordeal took at least ten minutes, so James, Miley and Sirius were nowhere in sight anymore.

Lily felt a chill run down her spine, and whipped around to look behind her. She saw nothing there. When she turned to face forward again, her heart stopped in her chest. There in front of her were 5 deatheaters, and from the "pop"s behind her, she could tell that 5 more had apparated to the scene.

"Hello, sexy," said one of the deatheaters, licking his lips repulsively.

Suddenly, they all started firing spells at Lily from all sides. She was trapped. Just before she could take her wand out, someone hit her with a cruciatus curse.

Lily crumpled to the ground. Being as petite as she was, her body couldn't handle this many _crucio_s at once. She screamed ear-splitting screams, writhing on the ground in pain.

_Jay,_ she thought frantically. _Please come. I need you!_

"Did you hear that?" James asked sharply. He could have sworn he just heard Lily, _his Lily_, screaming bloody murder. He listened again… and this time he was sure he heard it.

"Lily!" he yelled, turning around and sprinting, along with the others, back towards the club. In around 5 minutes, they got to the scene, and were completely horrorstruck by the sight they saw; Lily was on the ground, unmoving, with deatheaters kicking and _crucio_ing her. The worst part was, she looked… dead.

A/n: **Oh my, I am so evil! I have a verdict for you guys: I'm not going to update unless I get 6 or more reviews for each chapter! Last chapter I had 66 hits, and only 1 freaking review!!! How sad is that? So read and review people.**

**Anyways, I'm taking a leaf out of Prongs76's book, and adding polls to the end of each chapter in hopes that you will actually REVIEW!!!**

**This chapter's poll:**

**Do you want there to be a Halloween ball or a Halloween Haunted House that really shows your worst fears?**

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to post the next chapter!**

**Jen (Jbelle22)**


End file.
